¿Y mi final feliz?
by Danigirl-chan
Summary: Los años pasaran, Naraku está muerto, las personas construyeran sus propias familias, conseguirán ser felices... Está todo muy tranquilo, excepto el corazón de Kagome. Nada es como ella imaginó, Inuyasha no es como ella imaginó. En un mundo al cual ella no pertenece, ¿Conseguirá ella tener su final feliz? Aviso: Español es mi tercera lengua, perdón por los errores
1. El inicio de una nueva vida

Ni un año había pasado desde que regresé a la época feudal, y el inicio de mi pesadilla. Cuando regresé, me quedé extremadamente feliz por reencontrar a mis amigos y ver como ellos rehicieron sus vidas. Y obviamente lo mejor de todo fue tener regresado al lado de Inuyasha.

En poco tiempo estábamos comprometidos.

Mi peor error.

Inuyasha no era la persona que yo pensaba que era. Siempre pensé que, por detrás de aquella testarudez e infantilidad, hubiese alguien cariñoso y atencioso, principalmente por yo ser su futura compañera. Pero estaba engañada, él era bruto, celoso y controlador. No quiere que hable con ninguno otro hombre o que haga cosas para mejorar el control sobre mis poderes.

Sin embargo, yo no le obedecía, no era ese tipo de mujer. Nunca seria.

Preparé una nueva flecha y disparé.

Sonríe cuando vi que ella atinó el blanco, en ese instante también apareció Inuyasha.

— ¿Yo no te dice que estabas prohibida de entrenar? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que me arrancaba mi arco de las manos —. No tienes mi autorización.

— ¿Tú autorización? – no quería acreditar en lo que estaba escuchando, tenía esperanzas que él hubiese cambiado de ideas después de nuestra conversación anoche —. Yo soy una mujer libre, aún no estoy casada contigo.

— Soy tu alfa, eres mía, tienes que me obedecer.

Sin me dar hipótesis de contestar, partió mi arco como si no fuese nada.

— Es mi último aviso Kagome, no volverás a entrenar o luchar, o habrá consecuencias.

Giró sobre sí y me dio la espalda, y se fue dejándome sola.

Mientras lo veía alejándose, mis lágrimas caían sin fin. Ya no reconocía el Inuyasha que quería que yo me tornase más fuerte.

Me senté acostada al árbol, ya que mis piernas no iban aguantar mi peso por mucho más tiempo. En esa posición, sentada en árbol y agarrando fuertemente mis piernas para poder descansar mi cabeza en las rodillas, lloré por mi mala escoja…

— Lloras siempre por causa del híbrido. – comentó el yōkai en mi frente.

Lentamente levanté mi mirada hasta que mis ojos azules cruzasen con aquellos ojos dorados fríos.

— Sesshomaru.

Con movimientos rápidos limpie lo que restaba de mis lágrimas y me coloqué en pie, mientras él apasionaba algo del suelo.

— Si buscas a Rin, ella está jugando con las hijas de Sango cerca del rio.

— Hmp. – me mostró mi arco destruido —. ¿Por qué es que tu arco está así?

Suspiré.

— Inuyasha no quiere que entrene. – admití bajando la mirada.

— Típico del híbrido.

No entendí lo que él quería decir con eso, en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Sesshomaru, ¿que estoy haciendo mal? – él levantó su ceja en modo de interrogación —. Yo ya no reconozco a Inuyasha, hasta ya dudo de mis sentimientos…

Empecé a llorar de nuevo, me sentía en bajo, sin control en mi propia. Solo conseguí cesar cuando el yokai levantó mi barbilla y me obligó míralo en los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está la humana que derrotó a Naraku? – interrogó Sesshomaru un poco molesto —. Le hiciste frente, ¿pero ahora tienes miedo del híbrido?

— Tu no entiendes, yo…

— Tienes dudas. – completó para mi gran sorpresa —. Tal como todos los humanos.

— ¿Y tú no? ¿No tienes dudas? – pregunté sin pensar.

— No.

— ¿Ni en relación con tus sentimientos? – insistí.

En esta vez, no obtuve respuesta de su parte, ni su habitual "Hmp". Eso significaba que él también ya dudó de sus sentimientos.

— Tienes dudas porque él no es como imaginabas.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo. Sesshomaru tenía razón. Y lo peor de todo es que es mucho más fácil hablar con el gran Sesshomaru que hablar con Inuyasha. La gran diferencia de los hermanos es que él más viejo siempre me escucha y solo me contesta cuando necesario, y también una persona que podemos hablar de cualquier tema, no es un ignorante, y él más joven no me deja hablar o entonces mi ignora.

Observé atentamente el yōkai en mi frente. Desde que regresé, nuestras conversaciones eran muy frecuentes, me sentía bien con él.

— Inuyasha comportase como si fuese mi dono.

— Es normal miko. – al escuchar eso le dirigí una mirada furiosa, la cual él ignoró —. Es así como los yōkais y los hanyōs se comportan con sus compañeras o futuras compañeras, quieren que ellas sean sumisas y hagan todo lo que ellos quieren.

— ¿Tú eres de la misma opinión?

— Es nuestra naturaleza. Sin embargo, eso sería aborrecido.

— Pero tu dijiste…

— Yo no soy como los otros, yo quiero una mujer que llene mi vida, que me desafié y no tenga miedo de mí.

— Entonces, ¿es por lo que aún no tienes una compañera? – él asintió —. Debe ser difícil encontrar una mujer así.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que yo noté que ya era muy tarde y que necesitaba de regresar a la aldea.

— Es hora de regresar, gracias por la compañía Sesshomaru.

— Hmp.

Sonríe y dirigirme a la aldea.

— Kagome. – dice Sesshomaru para llamar mi atención —. Si necesitas de mi ayuda con el híbrido, llámame.

Asentí con una enorme sonrisa. Por lo menos tenía un aliado, o mismo un amigo.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué es que él estaba contigo? – cuestionó furioso mientras me olía de cima a abajo.

— Nos encontramos y hablamos, como siempre.

— ¿¡Siempre!? Debo presumir que tienes algo con ese asesino.

— No lo llames de asesino.

— ¿Lo defiendes? – preguntó incrédulo —. Él intentó matarte inúmeras veces, ¿no recuerdas?

No, pero Sesshomaru que conozco ahora hizo con que lo perdonase.

— ¿No me digas que todavía guardas rencor después de estos años todos?

— Tú no sabes nada, te dejaste manipular.

Furioso salió de mi casa, dejándome de nuevo sola.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Voy a ver el hijo de Sango, está enfermo. – contesté mientras guardaba mis cosas en una bolsa.

— Yo voy contigo.

— ¿No confías en mí?

Inuyasha me miró seriamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Kagome? – preguntó amablemente.

Suspiré, desde nuestra última discusión, después de él desaparecer por un día entero, él estaba diferente. Un poco más amable. Pero eso no me haría olvidar lo que él me hizo en este último año. Mis dudas aún existían.

— Tú sabes por qué. – contesté en voz baja.

Inuyasha bajó las orejas, él sabía que yo todavía estaba molesta con él.

En la casa de Sango, cuidé del pequeño en silencio.

— No te preocupes Sango, dentro de dos días él estará como nuevo.

— Gracias Kagome. – agradeció Sango mientras cargaba su hijo —. ¿Cómo está tu relación con Inuyasha?

La miré en los ojos, ella sabía de todo, era mi confidente. Ahora ella estaba preocupada.

— No sé…

No pude terminar la frase que tenía presa en mi boca, pues Rin entró a correr.

— Señorita Kagome, venga rápido.

— ¿Dónde Rin?

— Con el amo Sesshomaru, él nos está esperando.

La pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, Rin me agarró y me llevó para fuera de casa sin me dar tiempo para me despedir de Sango, solo el tiempo suficiente para yo poder ver su sonriso de burla en su rostro.

Caminamos en dirección al rio.

Lo vi de inmediato, acostado al árbol y de ojos cerrados. Me acerqué a él, y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él, sus ojos abrieran.

— Miko.

— Sesshomaru, no te esperaba tan temprano.

— ¿Ansiosa por estares libre de la familia Inu?

— Pensé que estuvieses ocupado con tus tierras, escuché que había problemas.

Sesshomaru no me contestó, simplemente me miró fijamente, hasta si inclinar para me entregar algo.

— El híbrido no pondrá destruir este arco.

Inspeccione mi nuevo arco, era muy más bonito que el anterior, y en aquella época solo las personas importantes como Sesshomaru tenían acceso a tan buenos materiales.

Lo facto de si tener dado al trabajo de lo obtener para mí, me dejó muy feliz. Por lo menos alguien si preocupaba por mí.

Sin pensar, aproxime más al yōkai y besé su rostro.

— Gracias Sesshomaru.

No me impidió de lo besar ni reclamó.

— Humana insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar en mi amo bonito? – Jaken estaba enojado e indignado.

— Cállate Jaken.

— Pero amo bonito... – él no tuvo oportunidad para terminar la frase porque una patada de su amo no lo permitió.

Miré preocupada a su fiel sirviente.

— ¿No te preocupa causarle algún daño permanente o matarlo?

El yōkai miró por un segundo a su sirviente, para después mirarme durante algún tiempo antes de contestar.

— No.

No conseguí contener mi riso.

Solo paré de reír cuando sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mí. Él detestaba que se riesen de del.

— ¿Te divierto? – cuestionó para mi sorpresa.

— Bien, yo…

Infelizmente no tuve tiempo de le contestar, pues Inuyasha apareció en medio de los árboles, y con su velocidad sobrehumana, si aproximó de Sesshomaru apuntándole su espada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?

— Jaken, lleva a Rin de vuelta a la aldea. – ordenó el yōkai.

Su sirviente rápidamente obedeció, dejándonos solos.

— ¿Qué es qué esperas conseguir con esto Sesshomaru?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Estás siempre detrás de Kagome, ¿esperas conseguir la espada a través de ella?

— No me interesa tu estúpida espada.

Inuyasha no le gustó la forma como su medio hermano se dirigió a su espada y resngó.

— ¿Entonces porque es que siempre le ofreces presentes? – interrogó para después apuntar para mi nuevo arco —. ¿Qué pretendes con tu aproximación?

— No te debo explicaciones.

— Ella es mía, por eso…

No soportaba que él continuara a decir que yo le pertenecía.

— Abajo. – susurré en modo automático, y él de inmediato cayó —. Inuyasha, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo no soy tuya ni lo voy a ser. – hablé lo más tranquila posible.

En el camino para la aldea, antes de los perder de vista, pude ver el rostro de satisfacción de Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

Desde lo que sucedió, Inuyasha desapareció, simplemente le dijo a Miroku que iba a estar fuera durante un mes.

Yo aprovecharía ese tiempo te tranquilidad, buscando nuevas plantas medicinales y estudiando, y claro aprovechando la naturaleza. Lo que estragó el momento fue la lluvia, tuve que correr para procurar un lugar donde pudiese me abrigar. Felizmente encontré un árbol suficientemente gran para me proteger.

Me quedé acostada en árbol, mirando fijamente la lluvia, mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer con mi vida.

Suspiré, mis hipótesis de estilo de vida eran reducidas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola miko?

Solté un grito, lo que hizo con que el yōkai cerrase los ojos.

— Sesshomaru. – afirmé después de reconocerlo —. Me asustaste.

— Hmp.

Sin más comentarios, él si sentó a mi lado, observando la lluvia conmigo.

— Estás muy calada. – miré a Sesshomaru que ahora prestaba atención a mi —. ¿Es por causa del híbrido?

— No propiamente, él ahora está lejos, el problema ahora es mi vida.

— ¿Cómo así?

Respire hondo y pensé cómo decirlo.

Sin embargo, su estola fue más rápida, moviéndose y haciéndome cosquillas. No resistí y empecé a reír sin parar, cambiando drásticamente de humor.

— Para Sesshomaru.

Como un buen perro, él obedeció y se me quedó mirando esperando una explicación.

Con la estola de él en mi regazo, la acaricié para distraerme.

— Ya no tengo dudas de mis sentimientos, el problema ahora es escoger, fui muy precipitada en venir a esta época dejando mi familia y toda mi vida para tras. No me siento integrada en este mundo…

— Sientes que no perteneces aquí.

— Exacto, hasta hago de todo para pasar el mínimo tiempo en la aldea.

Él yōkai simplemente me escuchó y se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando regresaste?

Pensé un poco, ya sabia a lo que él se refería.

— Si necesitase de alguna cosa, bastaba decirte o pedirte.

— Entonces pide.

Arregle mis ojos de asombro, no pensé en tal cosa. Rápidamente me recupere.

— Sesshomaru, llévame lejos de aquí. – pedí amablemente mientras lo miraba en los ojos.

En segundos yo me encontraba en sus brazos y volando. Debía de haberme asustado, sin embargo, solo me quedé encantada con la vista, ya que viajar en los brazos de Sesshomaru permitía ver mucho más, ya que él era un yōkai y volaba, y no saltaba alto como un hanyō.

— ¿Para donde vamos? - pregunté al mismo tiempo que me agarraba a su armadura.

— Para un sitio diferente, lejos de todo lo que tú conoces.

— Mis amigos se quedarán preocupados con mi ausencia.

— Jaken los informará, no te preocupes.

Tiempo después apareció en nuestro campo de visión un palacio debidamente protegido por murallas y guardias. Sesshomaru los ignoró y aterrizó suavemente en el jardín dentro de las murallas. Los yōkais más próximos hicieron una reverencia.


	2. Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento

— Sesshomaru, llévame lejos de aquí. – pedí amablemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

En segundos yo me encontraba en sus brazos y volando. Debí de haberme asustado, sin embargo, solo me quedé encantada con la vista, ya que viajar en los brazos de Sesshomaru permitía ver mucho más, ya que él al ser un yōkai y volaba, y no saltaba alto como un hanyō.

— ¿Para dónde vamos? - pregunté al mismo tiempo que me agarraba a su armadura.

— Para un sitio diferente, lejos de todo lo que tú conoces.

— Mis amigos se quedarán preocupados con mi ausencia.

— Jaken los informará, no te preocupes.

Tiempo después apareció en nuestro campo de visión un palacio debidamente protegido por murallas y guardas. Sesshomaru los ignoró y aterrizó suavemente en el jardín dentro de las murallas. Los yōkais más próximos hicieron una reverencia.

Nadie nos miraba dos veces.

Respecto.

— ¿Este es tu palacio Sesshomaru? – pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado para dentro del edificio.

— Sí, bienvenida al Palacio del Oeste. – declaró con orgullo.

— Es hermoso.

Si la parte exterior me encantó, me quedé maravillada con el interior, parecida un palacio salido de un cuento de hadas.

Más yōkais se cruzaban con nosotros, de varias especies y edades. Los más viejos me miraban, pero no decían nada. No era de extrañar, Sesshomaru era muy intimidante, nadie era lo suficientemente idiota para lo cuestionar sobre mí, excepto…

— Amo bonito, ¿Qué hace la miko aquí? – cuestionó apuntando hacia mí.

Como había previsto, a Sesshomaru no le gustó eso.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, sin embargo, debes de saber que ella se quedará por tiempo indefinido como mi invitada. – se escuchó un jadeo colectivo —, Y los deseos deben de ser satisfechos, todo lo que ella te ordene o a los demás, lo harán, si no tú perderás tu cabeza. – amenazó sin mirar lo.

Jaken de inmediato llevó sus pequeñas a manos a su propio cuello, como si lo intentase proteger, y se quedó, así como una estatua, sin moverse. Estaba asombrado con la noticia.

— Jaken va a la aldea y avisa sus amigos. – ordenó Sesshomaru.

Mismo después de escuchar una orden de su amo, él no se movió ni reaccionó.

— ¿¡No te di una orden!? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí Jaken?

El pobre sirviente tuvo que correr si apreciaba su vida. Los demás sirvientes hicieron lo mismo. En segundos, estábamos solos.

Ahora que miraba atentamente su palacio y el porte majestuoso del yōkai, es que me di cuenta de la realidad. Él era un Lord. No era solo el yōkai más poderoso de este tiempo, como era una figura importante.

— ¿En qué piensas miko? – preguntó Sesshomaru mirándome atentamente.

— Yo nunca te vi como un Lord.

— ¿Cómo me veías, entonces?

— Un yōkai poderoso, un compañero de armas, un amigo…

— Es una honra ser considerado tu amigo.

— Como si nunca hubieses percibido que yo te consideraba mi amigo.

Sesshomaru agarró mi mano, y la elevó hasta el nivel de nuestros ojos, y entrelazo nuestras manos.

— Una miko y un yōkai. –él dice suavemente—. Dos enemigos naturales, y tú, una miko, declaras que consideras a mí, un poderoso yōkai, tu amigo.

— Pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso. – reclamé, haciéndome de ofendida, y de seguida intenté separar nuestras manos, pero como pensé, fue imposible porque él no lo me permitió.

— Tu eres imprevisible, me sorprendes siempre, sin embargo, yo sé que yōkai, hanyō o humano es solo un pormenor, tú ignoras eso completamente.

No me dejó contestar, bajó nuestras manos, pero no las separo y me encamino por la sala.

En silencio, caminamos por el enorme palacio, por sus corredores llenos de tapices que contaban la historia de su familia. En algunas reconocí al que debería de ser Inu no Taisho, y en otras un Sesshomaru joven, desde niño hasta su edad adulta. Era la confirmación de que siempre él fue hermoso y poderoso.*

Sonríe, era un enorme privilegio ver estos tapices y un poco de la historia de vida del Lord del Oeste.

— ¿Te agradan? – interrogó el yōkai con una voz neutra.

— Si, pienso que es la primera vez que te imagino en niño. –afirmé con un enorme sonrisa—, ¿Tus hijos también serán así? – solté sin pensar.

— Hmh…más o menos, serán aún más hermosos si salen a su madre.

Mi corazón sufrió algo semejante a una puñalada.

— ¿Ya encontraste alguien? – pregunté en voz baja, sin saber el porqué de sentir tanto dolor, y tener miedo de saber la respuesta.

— Sí, pero aún no me le declaré, ella está en una fase complicada de su vida. La voy a cuidar primero, y solo después trataré de mis sentimientos.

— Oh… - fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Algo estaba mal dentro de mí, yo debía de estar feliz por Sesshomaru, él finalmente encontró alguien para sustituir la soledad que sufre hace décadas. Él merecía alguien que lo hiciese feliz y lo hiciese sonreír. Y el principal de todo, que le diese una familia, su familia.  
Ese era su deseo. Yo era la única que lo sabía, fue una de nuestras largas conversaciones.  
Sesshomaru quería su propia familia, y el más importante de todo, él quiere ser mejor que su padre. Él quiere ser mejor padre que fue el suyo. Y, debido al que él sufrió en su niñez, ser un compañero fiel también.  
El yōkai cumpliría todo eso, yo tenía la certeza de eso. Él siempre cumplía con que lo prometía.  
— No te agradó la noticia. – comentó Sesshomaru después de parar frente a una enorme puerta.

— No es eso. –me apresuré a decir—. No esperaba que te enamorarás de alguien tan rápidamente, en nuestra última conversación no me hablaste sobre eso.

— Parece que siempre estuve enamorado, pero nunca me di cuentas hasta…

— ¿Hasta? – incentive curiosa por saber más.

— Es un asunto que aún no estoy completamente confortable en hablar.

— Entiendo. – déclaré con una voz tranquila, pero por dentro estava todo menos tranquila.

— Cambiando de asunto, este es tu cuarto, todo lo que necesites te será dado, si necesitas de algo más, solo tienes que llamar a mis sirvientes y ordenarles.

— ¿Ordenar? – pregunté no muy confiada.

Escuché un pequeño suspiro de su parte, antes de me contestar.

— Si no te gusta ordenar, pídeles, pero es más eficaz ordenarles. –aconsejó para después abrir la enorme puerta, que reveló un hermoso cuarto, digno de la realeza—. Espero que sea de tu agrado, mi cuarto es en frente, si necesitas de algo, sabes donde encontrarme.

Me dejó sola, teniendo con mi única compañía mis pensamientos y dudas.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? – pregunté a Jaken.

— ¿¡Humana insolente como te atreves a llamar el amo bonito de tal manera!? – reclamó el sapo.

Lo ignoré completamente y caminé hasta el yōkai más cerca.

— ¿Me puede decir donde sí se encuentra Sesshomaru? – pregunté suavemente para no intimidar la yōkai que si encontraba limpiando.

Había percibido en poco tiempo que la mayoría de los sirvientes me tenía miedo por dos razones, era una miko y una convidada de Sesshomaru. No sé si era raro él traer alguien, pero ellos me tratan como si fuese tan importante como él.

Definitivamente, irá ser una estadía un poco complicada.

— El amo se encuentra en su despacio, él dice que no quería ser incomodado, la única persona que puede entrar es usted. – informó sin mirarme.

— ¿Por qué yo soy la única que puedo entrar? – cuestioné sin saber qué respuesta me daría la yōkai.

Ella levantó la mirada.

— ¿No es obvio? Usted es…

— ¿No tienes deberes que hacer? ¡Si el amo bonito te ve contestando a la miko te castigará! – reclamó Jaken, asustando así a la pobre mujer, con una faceta más tranquila, se dirigió a mi —. No escuche a los sirvientes, si quiere hablar con el amo, le acompañaré.

Me dio mucho miedo, la repentina mudanza de Jaken. La única persona que él trataba bien era a su amo.

Asentí, y lo seguí, pero antes de abandonar el espacio, decidí que era mejor relajar la yōkai.

— No te preocupes, Sesshomaru no te hará nada, no lo permitiré. – prometi.

.

.

.

Toqué a la puerta, y rápidamente escuché un "entra".

Su despacho era muy luminoso y lleno de pergaminos. Lo que era perfectamente normal, de certeza que había muchas cosas para tratar.

— ¿Que necessitas Kagome? – preguntó Sesshomaru levantando la mirada de los pergaminos.

— Solo no quería estar sola. – comenté apenada —. Ya vi que estás ocupado, regresaré en otro momento…

— No es necesario que salgas, te puedes quedar, estoy terminando de escribir una carta, y ya te doy atención. – explicó para regresar al trabajo.

Sonríe, estaba feliz.

Me senté al frente de él, y me quedé mirándolo durante un tiempo indefinido.

Solo desperté de mis pensamientos cuando él me llamó.

— Kagome, ¿quieres salir un poco, y conocer los jardines del palacio?

— ¡Si! – exclamé.

.

.

.

Los jardines eran bellísimos, nunca me cansaría de los mirar.

El ambiente era perfecto, un hermoso paisaje, el tiempo estaba bueno, Sesshomaru estaba bien humorado, excepto… los yōkais que parecían que nos estaban espiando.

Sesshomaru los ignoraba, pero yo no conseguía, todos nos estaban mirando. Esperando nuestro próximo movimiento. Era embarazoso.

— Ignóralos. – dice simplemente Sesshomaru, como s leyera mi mente.

Lo miré fijamente.

— Es imposible, y ya que hablas en eso, ¿Por qué motivo nos miran así?

— No están acostumbrados a que yo esté bien humorado. – informó sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa tuvo efectos distintos en mi y el los yōkais, estos huirán, tal vez pensasen que la sonrisa de Sesshomaru era algo mal. Sin embargo, yo sentí mi corazón a batir más rápidamente como si quisiese salir de mi pecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, yo estaba feliz por él estar feliz.

— Tu corazón está batiendo muy rápido, ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestionó preocupado, para después aproximarse a mí.

Su rostro se aproximó peligrosamente del mío, haciendo con que el mio fuese tiñéndose de rojo.

Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en los míos.

Su respiración caliente me causaba escalofríos.

¿Qué es que se pasaba conmigo? Yo nunca había sentido algo así.


	3. Mis sentimientos

Capítulo 3 – Mis sentimientos

¿Qué es que se pasaba conmigo? Yo nunca había sentido algo así.

Ni cuando estaba con Inuyasha mi corazón latía tan rápido, ni me sentía tan nerviosa…

¿Qué es lo que sucedía?

Sesshomaru se movió un poco más, y sentí sus penetrantes ojos dorados me mirando fijamente, no conseguí desviar la mirada.

Se movió un poco más, esta vez en dirección a mis labios, en ese momento cerré los ojos, no había dudas en relación donde él si dirigía, la única duda era el motivo porque yo había cerrado los ojos.

Sin embargo, sentí sus labios en mi rostro.

ー Relaja tu corazón miko. – declaró el yōkai divertidamente.

Sesshomaru se alejó con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejándome con millares de pensamientos e ideas en mi cabeza. Y un corazón confuso.

Aquel yōkai era imprevisible e imposible de descifrar.

.

.

.

ー Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te pasa? – interrogué sin soportar más -. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Desde el día en que el yōkai se aproximó a mí, haciendo con que mi corazón saltara como si quisiese salir de mi pecho. Él jugaba conmigo y con mis sentimientos, dejándome confusa sin saber lo que hacer en cada situación.

No entendía lo que él pretendía de mí, nunca lo había visto así, o él había comportado así.

Era un Sesshomaru que no conocía.

ー No sé de qué hablas miko.

ー No te hagas desentendido, hasta tus sirvientes lo notaron. – dice un poco irritada -. Parece que juegas conmigo, pero yo no entiendo el por qué.

ー Yo no juego contigo, todo lo que hago es enserio.

ー ¿Como así todo lo que haces es enserio?

Cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

ー Kagome déjame te contar una historia.

ー ¿Una historia? – cuestioné curiosa, ya que él no es una persona muy habladora, principalmente para contar historias.

ー Si. – se sentó en el suelo, y yo lo imité -. Muchas veces las personas no perciben lo que las hace feliz, o lo que es importante para ellas. – lo iba a interrumpir, pero su mirada no me dejó -. Él yōkai vivió muchos años solo, preocupándose solamente en ser el más poderoso siempre. Él pensaba que eso lo hacía feliz. Hasta que años después si encontró con su medio hermano, esta vez él no estaba solo, estaba con una humana diferente, que no huyo cuando lo vio. Le hizo frente, intrigando al yōkai. – era su historia, o mejor nuestra historia -. Pero no era solo eso que atraía al yōkai, al inicio el no si dio cuenta de eso. Cada vez que la veía, algo de diferente si despertaba en su interior.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa.

ー Descubrió que estaba enamorado, y que cada vez que la veía su corazón latía feliz por verla, y por otro lado triste al ver que ella era muy cercana a la persona que él más odiaba en el mundo, su medio hermano. No le quedaba otra opción que dejarla ser feliz a su manera, simplemente se acercaba a ella para cuidarla a la distancia.

Entonces era por eso por lo que Sesshomaru me salvaste muchas veces.

ー Pero un día la humana desapareció. Eso entristeció mucho al yōkai, pienso que nunca más la vería y que nunca le contaría sobre sus sentimientos. Hasta que tres años después ella regresó misteriosamente, pero para quedarse con su medio hermano. Sin embargo, de esta vez el yōkai no se iba a quedar parado sin hacer nada, era su última oportunidad, iba a conquistar a la humana si ella no fuese feliz con su medio hermano. Él siempre estuvo cerca para se certificar que ella era bien tratada, pero eso no sucedió, y él no pensó en dos veces en conquistarla y protegerla. Costase lo que costase.

Se acercó más a mí.

ー Te amo Kagome.

Sus palabras me dejaran sin aire, y con la mente en blanco.

ー Yo pensé…

ー ¿En qué pensaste miko? – preguntó sin mirarme.

ー Que estabas enamorado de una yōkai.

ー ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

ー El factor de no gustarte los humanos.

ー Y no me gustan, la mayoría. Tu sin duda es una excepción. – explicó con los ojos en mi -. No escogí enamorarme de ti, pero me alegra que seas tu y no una persona como yo era antes. Así sé que mis hijos tendrán una excelente madre, y yo una persona que nunca me abandonaré, en los momentos más difíciles.

Sentí mi rostro calentar.

ー No necesito de una respuesta ahora. Solo quiero que pienses si me dejarás entrar en tu corazón o no.

Sesshomaru se levantó y yo instintivamente agarré su mano lo impidiendo alejarse.

ー No tomes decisiones por mí, y escucha lo que tengo para decir. – dice firmemente -. Me tomaste de sorpresa, pero yo no dije "no", para te alejaras así de mí.

ー Tienes razón Kagome, pero nunca me viste de otra manera, por eso quiero que tu pienses en ello y me digas una respuesta. No somos como los humanos. Tu vida será completamente distinta si dijeras "si".

Bajó se un poco para permitir que sus labios fuesen contra los míos.

Un beso suave y romántico, sin segundas intenciones. Solo quería mostrar lo que sentía.

Con un sonrisa en el rostro Sesshomaru se alejó de mi en dirección al palacio.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días los pasé meditando, hasta hablé con el general de Sesshomaru, Takeshi.

ー Señorita Kagome, si me permite, si usted no tuviera sentimientos por el amo, ya había salido de aquí, no se quedaría tanto tiempo.ーafirmó Takeshiー, Y le aseguro que todo lo que el amo le dice es verdad, él nunca había traído una mujer al palacio, mucho menos una humana o miko.ーme miró a los ojos. El amo hizo todo esto porque la ama.

Él me amaba, eso no había dudas. Lo que dudaba era mi corazón, que no quería ser más herido.

Suspiré y continué caminando por los límites del palacio.

Estaba tan concentrada que no percibí que una persona me esperaba a pocos pasos de mí, cerca de un árbol.


	4. No existe fin

Capítulo 4 (Final) – No existe fin

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a mi.

Si yo estuviera con el enemigo y él estuviese allí para salvarme, yo estaría muy feliz.

Sin embargo, la situación no era así. Yo estaba de mi libre voluntad en aquel palacio, con una persona que no era mi enemigo, pero si un amigo, y, por último, Inuyasha tardó mucho en buscarme, es casi como si tuviese pensado mucho sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Y, casi que me olvidaba, ya habían pasado años desde que necesitaba de Inuyasha para defenderme. Ahora yo era otra Kagome, una miko completa sin restricciones.

ー Kagome. – es lo único que dice Inuyasha.

Cerré los ojos, el sonido de su voz ya no me daba escalofríos, por lo contrario, no la soportaba.

ー Señor, le pido que se retire de las tierras del amo Sesshomaru. – dice un guardia que se acercó a nosotros. Lo reconocí de inmediato, era el general, Takeshi.

ー Me iré cuando la Kagome decida irse conmigo. – declaró el hanyō.

ー Temo que la miko no tiene la misma opinión que usted. – atacó el yōkai.

ー No sé quién eres, pero Kagome puede pensar por sí misma.ーafirmó furiosoー ¡Kagome vámonos!

Una orden.

Sesshomaru no me daba órdenes.

Recordé de inmediato el motivo porque estaba allí, porque había huido.

No me moví.

Eso irritó aún más a Inuyasha.

ー ¿Porque no te mueves? – cuestionó con intenciones de aproximarse a mí.

ー Yo no me iré de aquí. – afirmé.

El hanyō no podía acreditar lo que estaba escuchando.

ー ¿Te están manipulando? Pues esa es la única explicación que encuentro para que no regresar conmigo.

Me quedé irritada con sus palabras, él estaba afirmando que yo no conseguía pensar por mí misma, que tenía que existir alguien por detrás.

ー Inuyasha yo estoy aquí de libre voluntad, y pienso por mi misma.

ー Entonces, ¿porque todavía no estás a mi lado? – interrogó furioso.

ー Porque no me iré contigo. –intente sonar tranquila no tenía sentido que me enojara, pero así conseguí que con eso Inuyasha perdiese la calma.

En segundos, él sacó su espada y corrió hasta nosotros. Mi suerte es que los yōkais son más rápidos que los hanyōs, y el guardia me colocó detrás de él mientras sacaba su espada. Y aún más rápidos son los Daiyokais.

Sesshomaru apareció delante de él de la nada y empezó a luchar contra Inuyasha.

De nuevo ellos dos si enfrentaban, como en el pasado.

Debía y quería separalos, y cuando Takeshi notó mi intención, me impidió.

ー El amo está defendiendo lo que es suyo, es una cuestión de honra para él.

ー No entiendo. – confesé sin retirar los ojos del combate.

ー Por lo que entendí, la señorita Kagome le dio permiso para cortejarla, o no le negó eso, por eso, legalmente usted es su mujer.

Abrí los ojos, y desvié la mirada hasta el guardia que me miró también.

ー Percibo que usted por no ser una yōkai no entendía lo que sucedía, y lo que significaban sus actos.

ー Entiendo… - dice con la cabeza baja, avergonzada.

ー Todos nosotros ya la aceptamos como nuestra señora desde que llegó. – declaró calmadamente el guerrero a mi lado.

ー ¿Cómo así?

ー El amo Sesshomaru nunca traería para su palacio una mujer cualquier, ni la dejaría tocarle como usted hace. Solo su mujer tiene esa libertad. Usted.

Eso explicaría también el miedo de los sirvientes, la manera como me trataban, la manera como Jaken me trataba…

Lo peor es que no odiaba la idea de ser la mujer de Sesshomaru, ni la manera como esto sucedió, por otro lado, me gustaba.

Un sonido me llamó de nuevo a la realidad.

Inuyasha estaba estirado contra un árbol, mientras Sesshomaru estaba de pie frente a ello.

ー No vuelvas a mis tierras que en la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta nosotros.

ー ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? – cuestionó el yōkai acercándose a mí.

Asentí, y lo abracé, amaba cuando él me llamaba por mi nombre.

Me sentía más segura cerca del. Como si él fuese lo que siempre busqué.

Me sentía completa. Pero tenía que resolver algo primero, me solté de su agarre fuerte y caminé hasta Inuyasha.

ー Inuyasha.ーllaméーRegresa a la aldea, es tu hogar.

ー El tuyo también. – atacó con una mirada triste.

ー No, ya no es mi hogar. Sin embargo, tengo que darte las gracias por todo, ahora encontré mi verdadero hogar y espero que lo respetes. Es mi vez de ser feliz.

El hanyō percibió que perdió la guerra, y se fue, no antes de dar una mirada de muerte a su medio hermano, era humillante perder contra él.

Tenía el presentimiento que no vería tan temprano a mi viejo amigo.

Suspiré y regresé al lado del yōkai, que me agarró para lugo que me aproximé de él, y me rápidamente olió mi cuello.

ー Takeshi, que sea la última vez que tratas tu señora por "miko". – amenazó Sesshomaru, que miraba su guardia con cierto desprecio, lo cual rápidamente se disculpó y se alejó, pero no antes de recibir un último aviso ー.Yo soy el único que la puedo llamar así.

Esas palabras hicieran con que me diese cuenta de una cosa, que ese era el apodo que Sesshomaru me había puesto, solo Sesshomaru me llama así, nadie más lo hace de la manera que él hace.

Sonríe, al percibir que todo este tiempo yo lo tenía a mi lado y no me lo percibí.

A mi otra mitad. A mi amor verdadero.

No había otro, no podía ser otro.

No había dudas, ni sé porque había dudado.

ー Sesshomaru.ー llamé para atraer su atención, y cuando la obtuve seguí hablandoー, Vámonos a casa.

De nuevo, él sonrió, haciéndome sonreír también. Él había entendido mi respuesta.

Sesshomaru agarró mi mano y me guió hasta casa, nuestra casa.

Dejaría las cosas correr su rumo. Dejaría que todo sucediese sin presión, tal como el amor debe ser.

A pesar del amor entre nosotros ya existiese, todavía no es sólido, pero lo será con el tiempo.

El amor verdadero está donde menos esperas, y si no tienes cuidado lo perderás para siempre.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo encontré no tengo intenciones de lo dejar ir.

Nunca.

.

.

.

Todos decían que era algo fuera de lo normal, pero para mí era lo más normal de siempre.

Observé las pinturas que se encontraban en la pared, donde colocaron la mía en medio de otras dos, mis padres.

Los cuadros de mis progenitores eran distintos a los de mis antepasados, primero porque si se casaron por amor, segundo porque quebraron la tradición.

Nací de dos personas totalmente opuestas una de otra.

Mi madre, la mejor más calurosa, alegre, amigable que ya conocí. Una humana que vive en medio de demonios, una miko completamente distinta de las demás.

Mi padre, lo contrario de mi madre, una persona muy seria para sus enemigos, pero no para mí o mi madre, muy celoso, y protector. Un yōkai, el más poderoso actualmente, un Lord.

Y yo soy su hijo, Kaito, tengo lo mejor de cada uno.

Soy el nuevo heredero del Oeste.

La representación de una nueva era, una era en que humanos y yōkais no son enemigos.

Este es el fin de parte de la historia que mis padres vivieran para encontrar su amor o darse cuenta de ello, ahora es la vez de mi hermana que todavía no ha nacido y la mía.

No hay un fin en esta historia, ni un final triste o un final feliz, porque esto es el verdadero amor.

" _ **El amor verdadero no tiene un final feliz. Un amor verdadero no tiene fin."**_


End file.
